The Summer of 1979
by SyrianEagle
Summary: Harry finds out that he has three possible fathers...Thing is, all of them are Death Eaters...and his other half is someone who hes hated since he was 11. Great...Like Harry's life can't get any worse.
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I'm just messing with them

Harry was ransacking the remains of the attic of his childhood home when he found an old diary in a box that belonged to Lilly. Flipping through the old pages, He gasped as he found out that he was adopted the minute he was born.

'Now I found out that there's a chance that I'm ether a Malfoy, a Rosier or a Nott.'

Who would have thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would be the son of one of the Snakefaced Inner Circle? He just sat in the middle of the living room reading the diary, completely ignoring the fact that He's still a wanted child.

'A child...Yeah that's what I am.'

Being robbed of a family that would have loved Harry and protected him. Then there would be no reason for him to defeat the Old Snake.

'I would have had brothers or sisters. Well, at least brothers on Nott's or Malfoy's side. I don't know about Rosier. Last I heard, he was killed trying to run from Moody.'

Maybe Evan's still alive, it would make since because he's rumored to have abilities. It would explain why Harry can do things that the rest of his class can't. He's more in tune to the animals and he can hear them talk, he can call objects to me from across the room without my wand. Harry can read the auras of the people around me. It's weird seeing a blue and gray 'halo' hang around Draco's head. Harry still has no idea who his real mother is. Maybe his father would know.

CRASH!

Harry jumped up, closed the diary and pulled out my wand. He could see the Death Eaters pacing in the front yard. The breeze picked up and one of the hoods fell and Harry had to contain his gasp. The reviled Death Eater had beautiful, cascading blond hair that belonged to only Lucius Malfoy. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

'I still haven't found a mirror to see if I look like one of the men listed and to be honest, I don't have a clue as to how Nott and Rosier looks like. Maybe I should start calling them by their first names. So it's Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier and Jordan Nott. Well, that's what the diary says about Nott. I don't even think Mal-I mean Lucius knows what Nott's first name is.'

Harry kept his head down so that the Death Eaters wouldn't see his reflection in the living room window.

"What if someone notices you, Lucius?" One hooded figure asked, hands on its hips.

Lucius grunted, "Oh well. It's not like the Muggles are going to report it, Nott."

Nott pulled his hood down and pulled his mask off, "Don't give me sarcasm. I was referring to the Brat and his goons."

Harry gasped. Nott looked no older than 25. Long cascading hair that's so black it reflects blue, bright amber eyes that reminded him of Lupin. Maybe Nott was a werewolf.

"Oh My God. Then we should just run away screaming." Lucius gasped pretending to panic, "Please Nott. Are you honestly a scared pussy cat? I think you're worse than Dumbledore's lapdog."

Nott growled and pinned Lucius against the nearest wall, "Don't push it, Malfoy. I'm not afraid to rip your throat out." His fangs protruding from his upper lip, blood rushing down his lips.

"You wouldn't run the risk of changing me." Lucius challenged, his voice coming out as a dark purr.

Nott grunted and dropped the blond to the dirt road. "Let's find the kid and-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as he gazed into the living room.

Harry ducked as fast as I could but it was too late. He heard Nott's footsteps echo on the stone walkway. The front door burst open and Nott's tall shadow was in the doorframe. He sniffed the air as trying to find his scent.

"He's here." Nott yelled as Lucius picked himself off the dirt road.

"Well, grab him and lets go already." Lucius said as he stepped up next to Nott.

Lucius pushed pass Nott and bent down, "Looks like the Potter Brat kept a Diary." Lucius said flipping through the pages.

"Wait, that looks like Kira's handwritting." Nott said looking over Lucius's shoulder.

They paused at the second entry and Nott made a loud gasp in Lucius's right ear.

"Ow fucker." Lucius said rubbing his ear, glaring at Nott before reading the rest of the entry before looking at Nott.

"Your first name is Jordan?"

Nott shook his head, "It's my middle name."

Lucius looked at Nott confused, "Why did you give her your middle and not your first name?"

Nott sighed, "My first name is Angel."

Lucius sucked his lips in and stifled his laughter, "Angel? Really?"

Nott glared, "Mum wanted a girl really badly."

"I can tell."

Angel turned the page and pointed to the name in the third entry. "Looks like I wasn't the only one that was unfaithful."

Lucius looked at the name and his eyes widened as he saw his name written on the page.

"There was one entry before yours. Let's see if she was with any other guys."

"Great, I'm reading a dead woman's diary. I really shouldn't be feeling like a little school boy." Angel muttered under his breath as Lucius chuckled softly.

"So I guess Evan got a little busy."

Angel looked over his shoulder and read the first entry, "Wait, this is the Potter home, right?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, it's Buckingham Palace. Of course it's the Potter House."

"Then what is Kira's diary doing here?" Angel asked lightly running his fingers over the woodwork of the fireplace mantle.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take it to the Dark Lord." Lucius said shrugging, closing the diary.

Angel froze. "No. Let's not. Let's find Rosier."

Lucius looked at Angel's back. "And go against the Dark Lord?"

Angel turned and faced Lucius, "If we find Rosier, then it's helping the Dark Lord. He doesn't need to know about this just yet. Just imagine what he would do if he found out that I have been lying to him about my name? He would make me his Death Angel!"

Angel grabbed the diary and flipped through the rest of it when a letter fell out of it and landed in front of Harry's hiding place.

"Who is Lysander?" Angel said picking up the letter and flipping it to the back and looked at the seal.

"Wow. It's the Potter Seal. Maybe Lysander is that Potter Brat." Angel said looking at Lucius.

"Take it. Maybe you can give it to him when we find him." Lucius said, leaning against the mantel twirling his wand.

Angel charmed the letter to Lysander and put it on the floor.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked giving Angel a interested look.

"Charmed the letter with the portkey charm. That way when he finishes reading the letter, he will show up where ever we are." Angel pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Now what are you doing?"

Angel looked up and glared at Lucius. "Don't worry about it. Just head out and try to find a trace on Evan."

Lucius groaned and walked out of the house. Angel wrote a short letter.

' _Lysander/Potter Brat,_

_Since Lucius and I have found your hide out, I'm surprised the Blood Traitor and the Mudblood are not with you. We have your mother's diary so yeah; we know that one of us is your father._

_I'm half wereleopard and half vampire. I should look more like I'm 60. If you have the ability to talk to animals, I wouldn't be surprised if you got that from me. Then again, Lucius is half veela and half valkyrie. Evan is half dog demon and half angel. I know that you are hiding in this room, I'll let you go for now._

_Your father,_

_AJN_

_Ps. If you have traits of all three of us then you really need to find us. Severus is your other half. He's the same as you. If you don't want to read the letter, just say Blood Lust._

_AJN'_

Angel left the note next to the letter and walked out. Taking a deep breath, he knew that Harry was is the room, watching the wind blow through the broken down house.


	2. Finding Evan

"Severus?"

The said man looked up from his desk, looking around his office.

"Yes?" Severus said his hand gripping his wand.

The holder of the unknown voice stepped out and pulled his hood down, he smiled softly.

"Evan!" Severus stood and embraced his longtime friend.

Evan smiled and hugged back. Severus pulled back and looked down at his friend.

"My God, what the hell happened?"

Evan laughed, "Had to change my looks. Now I look like some muggle named Evan Bourn. You would never believe how many people stop and ask me for my autograph. I guess he's some big time fighter."

Severus laughed again, "Like that Orton boy that Lucius was friends with?"

"He works with Randal. He and I had a rather interesting conversation about everything. I guess the Ortons are a very powerful family of shapeshifters. Not like werewolves but honest shapeshifters. They own a Magical school in the United States and Randal's grandfather is the current Headmaster. The magic they teach is banned here. It makes me feel bad for the students here." Evan said, sitting on a desk and sighed.

"Maybe when the old man is dead and the Dark Lord is in charge, we can have him take over the school?"

"He's too proud in his current school to run one here but maybe we can convince some of the other Dark masters who work with Randal to come teach."

Severus cocked his head to the side, "Dark masters?"

Evan nodded, "I guess they are Dark wizards who specialize in certain aspects of the Dark Arts."

"Like Bella?"

"There is one who is like Bella but he makes Bella look like a child trying to cut someone with child safety scissors. There is one Dark master who is a skilled Artist and he can create just about anything. He can give it life and control it better than if the Dark Lord was to cast a spell on a statue. There is Randal who can shift into any animal he wishes, he also can summon, speak and control any animal at his will."

Severus was speechless but then he heard voices coming towards his office.

"It's just Lucius and Nott. They've been looking for me." Evan said, looking at the door.

"How the hell did we get in here? I thought this place was supposed to be impenetrable."

"Hogwarts lets all past students in as long as they mean no harm to the current residents. Didn't you ever study?"

Severus laughed, "Nott? Study? That's just not right."

Nott chucked a book at Severus, laughing as Lucius sat next to Evan.

"Told you I would find him and I did."

"Your tracking skills have improved, I'll give you that but as a Veela, you should have found him within minutes, my dear friend."

Lucius rolled his eyes and looked at Evan's small form, "Da hell happened to you?"

Evan rolled his eyes at Lucius's choice of words as Angel and Severus tried not to laugh.

"Wow. Your father would love your choice of vocabulary."

"Least my mother didn't name me Angel."

Severus and Evan looked at Nott, "Angel?"

Angel sighed, "My mother thought it would be funny naming a half Vampire Angel."

"Oh." Evan and Severus said at the same time.

"Oh! The Dark Lord wants to see you." Lucius said, looking at Evan.

"I was planning to go see him anyway. I have news for him."

"So how did Randal find you?"

"You saw Randy?"

"Oh boy…"

Evan nodded, "He was never a muggle. He is a powerful wizard and he went to a school in the States."

"I knew it! Told you he wasn't a muggle, Angel!"

Angel rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude. Can we just head out? I don't want to be here when the Old Man gets back,"

They all nodded and quickly left the castle grounds.

"Severus, we need to talk." Angel said, pulling Severus back with him so Evan and Lucius didn't hear them and they could continue their conversation about Randy.

"What's up?"

Angel sighed, "I found out that the Potter Brat isn't a Potter."

"I already knew that. He belongs to you, Lucius or Evan and that I'm his other half but not his soulmate. Lucius is going to be upset when he finds out who it is."

That made Angel stop in his tracks, "Wait, what?"

Severus looked behind him, seeing that Angel had stopped completely, "Yeah. I'm suppose to be his brother of sorts. Males of our kind cannot mate together, and I wouldn't mate with Lysander anyway." He shuddered slightly, "Hell, his fathers are my best mates. Its just wrong."

Angel laughed and just then, Lucius and Evan noticed that Angel and Severus were way behind them.

"Oi! Will you hurry up?" Evan yelled.

Angel and Severus ran up to their friends, realizing they were already at the gates to Malfoy manor.

"Damn, that was fast."

Lucius laughed and winked.

Angel growled darkly, "Don't you ever pull your Veela magic over me again."

Evan stepped back as Lucius ran into the house, Angel hot on his heels.

"How old are they?"

Severus sighed, "Depends on the day."

Evan laughed, "How about today?"

"I'm going to guess two."

Evan and Severus walked into the house and into one of the many studies.

"Evan, you have returned to me."

Evan bit his lip to keep from laughing, "My Lord. What the hell happened to you?"

Tom looked himself over, "What?"

"You look like shit!" Evan said, finally giving into the laughter.

Tom turned and looked into a mirror, "I know…I don't have much of a choice."

Evan was still chuckling as he laid a black bottle on the table, "I told you not to try and bring your body back without me."

Tom nodded and grabbed the bottle and downed the whole bottle. It was a little weird to be watching Tom regain his looks. Within minutes, his eyes were back to their dark navy blue, his hair had grown back, slightly. The muscles took on some mass giving him a well-defined look but the best thing, was that he got his nose back. All in all, he looked very handsome and add that smile, made him look almost boyish.

"I should have waited for you but I needed a body and all the other bodies ended up dead because of the Potter brat." Tom spat out.

He was about to open his mouth to rag on Harry when a clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

"Say one more word about my son, and I will destroy your perfect body." Lucius growled darkly.

"Lucius, calm down." Angel said stepping into the room, "Tom doesn't know about the truth on Lysander."

Lucius dropped Tom and stepped back, trying to control his Veela and Valkyrie.

Tom rubbed his throat and swallowed thickly, "Can someone catch me up?"

Evan sat next to Lucius, rubbing his arms, speaking lowly in an ancient language that they only seemed to know. Severus sat in a chair, looking between Tom and Angel.

Angel sighed and pulled out Kira's diary, "Read it and it will make since."


	3. Secrets among Friends

Tom sat and started reading the diary, "So ether Evan, you or Lucius could be the father?"

Angel nodded and sat next to Severus.

"Then why did Lucius attack if it's not proven that he is the father?"

"That's because Lysander is still a youngling and because of how close the three of us all mated with his mother, he ended up like Severus." Evan stated, not taking his eyes off of Lucius.

"It's only partly true. Kira was already part Vampire and part Veela. That would explain Lucius's sudden attack."

"My Veela only knows that there is a youngling without a clan. Even if Harry isn't my son by blood, I will still claim him the same way. It's only natural since his mother is no longer here." Lucius said, staring out the window.

Tom looked at his four trusted Death Eaters, "So who is his mate?"

"I thought it was Severus because they are exactly the same but Severus told me that males of their breed cannot mate."

Severus nodded, "Males of my breed are the dominate one of the pair. Unless there is no other option or the other male is an abuse case. If Harry was my mate, I would have known upon looking at him the first time. I already have a mate so it doesn't matter."

That last comment shocked the room into silence.

"What? Why is that so shocking?" Severus asked, looking around the room at his friends and their shocked faces.

"You have a mate?" Lucius asked, his pale eyes wide.

"Yes and no you have never met her and you never will. I remember what happened last time when Evan brought his mate over."

They all had to laugh at that, except for Evan who growled darkly.

"Evan, it was funny." Angel said, hearing the growl roll through the room.

"She ended up dead because you couldn't keep Gabriel back!" Evan snapped, his eyes starting to change black.

"Evan, sit. You know Nott has very little control of his brother. You can't blame him for his brothers mistake." Severus said, diffusing the situation.

Evan sat and now it was his turn to stare out the window.

"I don't care about any of the other girls. My sister was killed after giving birth and I want to know who killed her." Tom simply stated when everyone had calmed down.

"Your sister?" Angel asked. He never knew that Tom had a sister.

"You all knew her, Kira? Harry is my nephew from Kira wrote." He said dropping the diary on the desk.

"Why didn't-"

"My Lord!"

A small house elf came running into the study. Panting, she looked like something scared her.

"What is it, Spark?" Lucius asked, coldly.

"A young boy just appeared in the library! He landed funny and isn't moving!" she squeaked.

The men looked at each other and ran to the library, all of them thinking that it was Harry and that he was alive.


End file.
